


thunder

by jeremey



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremey/pseuds/jeremey
Summary: Michael doesn’t like thunder.





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenprince/gifts).



> a lil thing i wrote this morning

He rests his head against your shoulder blade with a sleepy look in his eyes. Rain softly pitter-patters against your window.

“Looks like you’ll be staying over again, Micah. Wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” You place a gentle peck against his cheek, and you feel his face warm up. You giggle softly, nuzzling him.

A clap of thunder sounds from the distance. Michael’s smile drains from his face, soon replaced by a crooked, unsure one. You swear you can feel his heartbeat quicken.

“You okay, sweetness?” Michael’s smile grows back, though not as strong as it was before the lightning struck. He carefully avoids eye contact with you.

You begin to open your mouth again as another clap of thunder (you figure this one is much, _much_ closer, considering how loud it is) rings through your bedroom.

Michael shrieks, and he quickly wraps you in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, he lightly pushes you off of him.

“Sorry,” he says, dejected. 

“Micah,” you reply. “Are you afraid of thunder?”

Michael neither meets your eyes nor responds.

“Hold on,” you say. “I’ll be right back.”

You make sure to go through the house as quickly as you can, hoping to God that no more lightning strikes before you can get back to your boyfriend. You hastily grab what you were looking for and nearly trip over yourself on your way back to Michael.

Michael looks at you quizzically when he sees you carrying a comically large quilt along with some other things he can’t quite make out. You drop the quilt on the floor and hold out your findings: your dad’s fancy, noise-cancelling headphones and a retro, light-blue iPod straight out of 2002.

You hand the headphones to Michael, and you hit the play button on the iPod as he carefully puts them on. You know the iPod is filled with popular songs from the ‘80s and ‘90s, which you’re sure Michael would enjoy right now.

You hand him the iPod and he modifies the volume to his liking. Michael nuzzles back into your shoulder and you wrap the quilt around you and him.

Michael’s smile doesn’t falter for the rest of the night.


End file.
